Rain
by DraconisChantal
Summary: Keduanya dipertemukan di tengah lebatnya hujan. Pertemuan keduanya diawali hujan. Akankah pertemuannya berakhir begitu saja—diakhiri oleh hujan? / Oneshoot! / Gaara x Hinata / AU, maybe.


Rain

Title : Rain

Disclaimer : Not mine

Pairing : Gaara - Hinata

Rain©Chantal

.

.

Keduanya dipertemukan di tengah lebatnya hujan

Pertemuan keduanya diawali hujan

Akankah pertemuannya berakhir begitu saja—diakhiri oleh hujan?

.

.

.

Hinata—dengan nekat—berjalan menerobos hujan yang kian semakin deras. Tak peduli dengan lebatnya hujan, gadis beriris lavender tersebut hanya peduli dengan waktu yang tampaknya berlalu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Giginya bergemeletuk ketka mulutnya melontarkan keluhan serta umpatan kecil.

"Kalau tahu akan hujan sederas ini, seharusnya aku menerima tawaran Neji untuk mengantarku tadi," keluh Hinata seraya menggosok kedua telapak tangannya, berusaha menimbulkan kehangatan meski kehangatan yang ia hasilkan selalu dikalahkan oleh dinginnya suhu saat itu. "Sialnya, hujan semakin deras sekarang."

Kendati mempercepat langkahnya, Hinata meluruskan pandangannya ke arah jalan yang beraspal, menatap ke bawah dengan pandangan kosong.

Hinata memang tampak lemah, tetapi dia jelas bukanlah seorang gadis yang akan menurut bila disuruh apa-apa. Intinya, Hinata adalah seorang gadis yang—_sangat _—keras kepala.

Hinata menghembuskan napasnya. "Yang kini menjadi masalah adalah bagaimana aku sampai tepat waktu—" Hinata membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung, gadis itu menatap arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Sial, ini presentase pertamaku sedangkan waktuku hanya tersisa lima menit."

Persetan dengan waktu yang menipis, Hinata mulai berpikir bagaimana mungkin dia melakukan presentasenya dengan bajunya yang basah.

Hinata menghembuskan napas, masih melihat ke arah aspal. Hinata tak peduli dengan kendaraan yang lewat—lagipula, sepertinya tak akan ada kendaraan yang lewat, kok. Hinata dapat melihat dengan jelas tulisan 'PERBAIKAN JALAN. HARAP JANGAN MELEWATI JALAN INI' terpampang tepat di hadapannya. Hinata menatap sekelilingnya, mencari jalan yang bisa ia lewati.

Tak mau bersusah payah mencari jalan, Hinata bersikeras untuk melewati jalan itu meski sudah ada larangan. Nah, sudah kubilang bahwa Hinata adalah gadis yang keras kepala.

Hinata meronggoh sakunya, berusaha mencari-cari telepon genggam yang seharusnya berada di sana.

Dan nyatanya, di dalam kedua sakunya, tak ada apa-apa.

Sama sekali tak ada apa-apa.

"Jangan katakan bahwa aku tak membawa telepon genggamku!" Hinata memekik histeris. Memandang berkeliling dan sama sekali tak menemukan telepon umum, Hinata tahu bahwa nasibnya benar-benar buruk, sial.

_Well_, nasib Hinata memang tak baik.

Nasibnya semakin memburuk ketika ia secara tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang hingga jatuh ke belakang. Perangainya yang tampaknya tak peduli dengan keadaan sekeliling langsung hilang begitu saja.

Hinata mengeluh dalam hati. Sudah berapa banyak kesialan yang kualami hari ini? Dan terimakasih banyak kepada siapapun tadi yang menabrakku karena menambah dan memenuhi daftar kesialanku.

Hinata bahkan terenjembab ke belakang!

Meskipun tak keras, tetap saja sakit. Ditambah, perbedaan postur tubuh yang berbeda membuat Hinata jatuh lebih keras. _Well_, setidaknya tak ada genangan air di daerah sekitar Hinata jatuh. Satu poin beruntung hari ini.

Terlihat tangan yang terulur di hadapan Hinata. Hinata mendongak. Setelah meyakinkan diri bahwa itu adalah lelaki tadi, Hinata menerima uluran tangan tersebut. Mengomel kecil, Hinata akhirnya berdiri kembali.

"Maaf," terdengar suara berat. Oh, tentu saja. Itu _pasti _milik lelaki tersebut. Hinata menatap wajah lelaki itu, memerhatikan wajahnya baik-baik. Mata hijau _emerald _itu memancarkan tatapan pintar dan bandel—entah dari sisi mana Hinata menyimpulkannya. Rambut merahnya basah karena hujan. Ditambah, bibir tipis yang sepertinya—uh.. cocok untuk dikecup.

Oh, hentikan fantasi gila ini!

"Aku tak sengaja."

Hinata mengangguk. "Aku juga, kok," sahutnya pelan, melontarkan senyuman tipis.

Membalas Hinata dengan senyuman lain yang sepertinya dipaksa, lelaki itu berjalan melewati Hinata.

Hinata membalikkan badan, menatap punggung yang kian menjauh. Menghembuskan napasnya dan yakin bahwa lelaki yang bahkan tak ia ketahui namanya tersebut takkan bertemu lagi, Hinata kembali membalikkan tubuh dan mulai melangkah di tengah hujan.

Hinata terus melangkah hingga akhirnya berhenti di depan kafe pinggir jalan yang sepertinya ramai. _Well_, mungkin ramai akan orang-orang yang hendak berteduh dan hanya memesan segelas teh biasa.

Hinata mengangkat bahunya.

_Tak ada salahnya masuk sebentar._ Lagipula, kalau terus menerus kehujanan seperti ini, bisa-bisa Hinata pingsan karena kedinginan akan suhu udara yang membandel.

Begitu masuk, gemericing bel menyambutnya. Rasa hangat segera menjalari kulitnya. Menghela napasnya lega, Hinata mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari tempat kosong yang sepertinya tak mungkin tersisa.

Pandangannya terkunci pada tempat di pojokkan yang tak ditempati satupun insan. Tersenyum sumringah, Hinata segera melangkah ke tempat tersebut.

Masa bodoh dengan _meeting_nya. Lagipula, orang macam apa yang masih berniat menghadiri _meeting _yang jelas-jelas akan membosankan di tengah hujan?

Hinata menggosokkan kedua tangannya ketika seorang pelayan datang menghampiri dengan sebuah menu di tangan. Setelah memberinya kepada Hinata, pelayan itu kembali pergi dan menghilang di tengah keramaian kafe.

Belum beberapa menit Hinata berdiam diri di dalam kafe tersebut seraya membaca daftar menu, bel kembali bergemericing.

Tentu saja Hinata tak peduli dengan suara bel tersebut.

Namun, yang menarik perhatiannya adalah lelaki dengan rambut merah menawan yang tadi ia temui sudah berdiri menjulang di hadapannya. "Boleh aku duduk di sini?" pertanyaan itu dilontarkan setelah berpikir beberapa kali.

Hinata, tanpa ragu, mengangguk manis. "Kukira kau hendak berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan," Hinata langsung mengutarakan pendapatnya.

Lelaki itu duduk di atas sofa sebrang Hinata, menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan sofa dan menghela napas. "Tadinya, ya," sahut lelaki itu setengah-setengah. Setelah melihat raut kebingungan di wajah Hinata, lelaki itu meneruskan, "Namun, kemudian aku berpikir untuk ke sini sebentar, membeli minum untuk menghangatkan tubuh yang basah kuyup."

Lelaki itu menatap Hinata. "Oh, rupanya kau juga basah kuyup," komentar si Lelaki.

Hinata yang ditatap langsung seperti itu langsung mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis di pipinya. "Ah, iya. Aku nekad menerobos hujan."

"Kau mau pesan apa? Aku traktir."

Hinata mengangkat alis. "Tak berpikir dua kali?" tanya-nya main-main. "Aku awalnya hendak memesan _tea caramel_, sih. Tapi—"

Sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, lelaki tersebut sudah melambaikan tangan untuk memanggil seorang pelayan. Setelah mencatat beberapa pesanan, pelayan itu pergi ke dalam dapur.

Hinata menatap lelaki itu aneh. "Kau aneh," katanya berterus terang.

"Sudah banyak yang berkata seperti itu," sahut lelaki itu enteng. Lelaki itu mengusap pelipisnya yang basah karena hujan. "Kau bukan yang pertama. Dan kurasa, bukan juga yang terakhir."

"Senang mendengarnya," Hinata menarik ujung bibirnya.

Hening untuk sesaat.

"Kau bukan orang kota ini, ya?"

Lelaki itu menggeleng. "Sama sekali bukan. Aku orang baru. Ke sini hanya untuk menjenguk kakakku yang sakit. Hanya demam biasa. Namun, perangainya yang panikkan _malah _menyuruhku langsung ke rumahnya."

Melihat lelaki itu mencibir kesal, mau tak mau Hinata tersenyum geli.

"Kau sendiri?" lelaki itu kini balik bertanya.

"Aku sudah lama tinggal di sini. Awalnya aku hendak pergi ke kantor untuk _meeting_—presentase pertamaku, pula—namun karena hujan deras, aku mampir ke kafe ini tanpa mempedulikan atasan yang tampaknya akan marah-marah."

"Tak ada yang mau menghadiri _meeting_ di tengah lebatnya hujan," komentar lelaki itu.

Hinata menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak jelas.

_Nah, bahkan ada orang yang berpikir sama sepertiku_, Hinata tertawa dalam hati. _Barangkali bisa menjadi alibi bila aku kena marah._

Selang beberapa menit, _tea caramel_, kopi Belgia, serta dua _cake _sudah berada di hadapan.

Hinata baru sadar sedari tadi keduanya tak mengetahui nama satu sama lain. Namun, gadis bermata lavender tersebut mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya.

"Aku bayar nanti."

Lelaki itu mendongak, menatap Hinata. "Yang benar saja."

"Terserahmu, kalau begitu."

Tersenyum puas—untuk pertama kalinya—lelaki itu menyesap kopinya.

.

.

Lelaki itu berdiri dari duduknya. Setelah sekian lama mengobrol dengan topik yang berganti-ganti, akhirnya pembicaraan tersebut harus ditutup.

"Sepertinya kakakku akan marah bila aku datang lebih telat dari ini," kata lelaki tersebut seolah menjawab pertanyaan di otak Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk. "Trims untuk hari ini."

Lelaki itu meraih secarik kertas serta pena. Menulis beberapa huruf kanji dan angka-angka, lelaki itu melipat kemudian menyerahkan kertas tersebut ke Hinata.

Menarik senyum tipis yang benar-benar manis bagi Hinata, lelaki itu melambaikan tangannya. "Sampai bertemu lagi, kuharap."

Hinata, sama seperti sebelumnya, menatap punggung lelaki itu. Setelah yakin lelaki itu benar-benar pergi, Hinata membuka lipatan kertas.

_Gaara_

_Kau menarik._

_Hubungi aku—hanya bila kau benar-benar berniat melakukannya._

Di bawahnya, terdapat beberapa susunan angka.

Hinata tak dapat menahan senyumannya.

"Gaara, eh?"

**FIN**

A/N : INI FICT APAAN. #bantingstir #backsounddramatis

Iya, gue baru di fandom ini... kok tau? Ketauan dari tingkat keamatirannya, ya? #dor...uhuk

Yah, entah kenapa gue suka banget sama pairing Gaara x Hinata. Anyway, Gaara itu ngga punya nama lengkap, ya?-,- Susah payah nyari nama lengkapnya, pas di FFn buka di kolom character, ternyata cuma 'Gaara'! I've been fucked up.. #sigh

Yah, gue tau gue ini penggemar pairing2 yang imposibble banget (ZukoxKatara, HermionexDraco, RemusxSirius, etc) #dor

Yaudah, makin lama fictnya panjang gara2 A/N nanti...

Review please?

_Tangerang, 4__th__ February 2013 10:42 – 11:54_

_Love,_

_Chantal_


End file.
